<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tip, top, tentacle by LunaticWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781094">tip, top, tentacle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticWriter/pseuds/LunaticWriter'>LunaticWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gross demon porn <3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Inflation, Creepy Demon But Make It Sexy, Crying, Demon Park Chanyeol, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Manhandling, Mild breeding kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oh Sehun Being Dumb, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Size Queen Oh Sehun, Smut, Subspace, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Watersports, monsterfucking i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticWriter/pseuds/LunaticWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sehun wanted was find someone to teach him magic. Upon Baekhyun's recommendation he attempts to summon the magic-eating demon Chen, planning to enter a symbiotic contract. The better he will be taught, the more Chen can feed. </p>
<p>What he actually summons is the demon Loey. And instead of magic, Loey would very much rather eat Sehun's ass.<br/>Sehun might just let him. </p>
<p>Or: Size Queen Sehun meets the shapeshifting sex demon Chanyeol ft. an unlimited amount of tentacles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gross demon porn <3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tip, top, tentacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just pure filth but I'm not sorry.<br/>I also don't know how the tiny bit of plot happened, it just did, it wasn't supposed to be there.<br/>Anyway enjoy hehe &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magic was not uncommon, had not been for centuries. It used to be a part of everyone's everyday life, with occupations working with the different niches of magic. But with time, it had become a special sort of talent, a privilege. While every human would be able to learn magic, only the upper class could afford to do so. People allowed to study it were seen as the elite.<br/>
Books were publicly available, but magic was incredibly dangerous. Dangerous enough that everyone knew learning it without a capable teacher was plain stupid and pretty much a death wish.<br/>
Of course, there were a few that rebelled against the hierarchy, and some of them were lucky enough to survive, talented enough, maybe, since trying out magic on pure luck was certainly not smart. </p>
<p>Sehun was neither of those things. He was not part of the elite, and he was not a rebel like the ominous voices from the underground. He was definitely not a prodigy, or particularly lucky. But he had a book open in front of him anyway, so he was obviously also not very smart.<br/>
Everyone who started reading up on magic, just because they were curious, would try it out sooner or later. That was how it always went. Sehun had insisted that wasn't the case for him, when the librarian Junmyeon, a friend of a friend, had given him a <em>look</em> when he'd put the big book onto the counter to borrow it.<br/>
Junmyeon was always right, somehow. It was annoying. </p>
<p>Sehun was triple checking that he had done everything correctly, gotten the right candles, painted the sigil properly, had the correct spell page open.<br/>
He was being so incredibly, incredibly stupid. Self-taught magic alone was as unwise as walking onto the busy highway deaf and blind and hoping for the best, but alas, Sehun's spell worked on dark magic. Even actual magicians, studied magicians, did not dare to mess around with that unless absolutely necessary. </p>
<p>Of course, with everything that was taboo, there were people that would try it out anyway. It was an open secret that there were a few mages that tampered with this type of power, as safely as one could. Sehun had gotten in contact with one of them, and received reassurance that the spell he was going to perform could not go too bad if it did go wrong - and it most likely would, Sehun knew that. But, he was curious, so so curious that the little spurts of magic he had inside of him now (really, nothing more than being able to turn his bedside lamp off and on without reaching for it) were twitching in his fingertips like lightning, begging to be used. </p>
<p>"You can do this. It's gonna be fine. Baekhyun managed to do it and he's a much bigger idiot than you," Sehun told himself, sending a last glance onto the page of the book before quickly lighting the candles - with matches because his magic was not that good, barely there. </p>
<p>He let out a bit of his magic onto the sigil, activating it with just one small drop. The room turned a few shades darker immediately, even if his curtains were wide open and the sun was still up. </p>
<p>Having practised for the last few days pretty much everywhere, in the kitchen, in the shower, on the treadmill, Sehun had no issues reciting the spell, clearly pronouncing every single word of the foreign, almost forgotten language. He felt his magic flow through his body as he spoke, pooling in the centre of his chest before dispersing, leaking into the sigil until there was nothing left in him to spend. The candles flickered, the flames grew and shrunk rhythmically with his breathing and Sehun knew that he was doing everything right. </p>
<p>Maybe this wouldn't go wrong after all. </p>
<p>Sehun finished the last sentence, flawlessly, and waited for the magic to sink in and settle. </p>
<p>The flames flashed white.<br/>
They were supposed to be green. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Sehun blurted out. </p>
<p>"Exactly," came a second, much deeper, darker voice. </p>
<p>Sehun shrieked. </p>
<p>The voice laughed, dark chuckles that trembled through Sehun's body in the best and worst way possible. He felt goosebumps rising on his skin, shivers that ran down his spine in waves. </p>
<p>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. </p>
<p>"First time doing this, I guess? That's cute."</p>
<p>Cute?</p>
<p>CUTE? </p>
<p>Taking a few deep breaths, hand on his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart, Sehun finally dared to properly look at who or what he had mistakenly summoned.</p>
<p>Another cuss escaped him, because the only cute thing was certainly the thing - man - sitting on his carefully drawn sigil, trapped inside its circle (at least Sehun hoped so). </p>
<p>"Uhm," Sehun made, wanting to slap himself in the face immediately, "H-hi," his voice cracked, as if he was still going through puberty and not a grown man. </p>
<p>"Hello," replied the very, very cute man, looking entirely too friendly for what he probably was. </p>
<p>"I think... The candles were supposed to be green," stammered Sehun, pointing at the burning wax and his book, and then at the man, "I'm, uhm, sorry?"</p>
<p>"Green," said the man and hummed, standing up - and oh boy he was tall, taller than Sehun even, maybe - and looking at the sigil, "Ah, you were seeking to summon Chen, then?"</p>
<p>With the way the man sounded, Sehun was not the only idiot that did whatever mistake he had made. Maybe he wouldn't die tonight, maybe he'd just lose a limb or two, that seemed like a good compromise. It couldn't be too bad, right?<br/>
The man looked nice, cute, tall and with a round face, big eyes and soft looking, silvery-white hair. Even his smile looked friendly, though there was an edge to it that made Sehun shiver.  </p>
<p>"Y-yes. And you are not... Chen... I assume?"</p>
<p>"Call me Loey, little human. Are you going to let me out?"</p>
<p>Loey, that sounded pretty. Sehun blew out one of the candles to break the seal immediately. </p>
<p>"That was a little stupid of you, don't you think? You don't even know who I am." </p>
<p>Freezing, Sehun felt like he was about to vomit. Loey was absolutely right. Sehun knew nothing besides a name that was not real. He only knew what Loey was, and that was knowledge enough to know that he shouldn't let him leave the circle.<br/>
"I'm more than a little stupid," he whispered to himself, wincing when Loey laughed again, stepping out of the circle with long legs and walking closer to Sehun. </p>
<p>"It's an endearing quality I'm sure. Now, to whom do I owe the honour?"</p>
<p>"Sehun-"<br/>
Ah, of course, Sehun was polite enough to immediately blurt out his actual name.<br/>
"I'm a fucking moron." </p>
<p>"Very endearing indeed," mused Loey, "Why did you call me- or Chen into this realm? Not many humans dare to, nowadays, and those that do are usually regulars."</p>
<p>"I- I want you to be my guide. My teacher. For Magic I mean!"<br/>
Feeling like an idiot for stuttering over his words like that, Sehun was too embarrassed to properly look at the man who seemed more and more amused the more time went on. </p>
<p>"A teacher?"<br/>
Loey's eyebrows went up, sceptical yet amused.<br/>
"Are you sure you can pay the price?"</p>
<p>This felt like an insult. Sure, Sehun had definitely not been the smartest in the last 10 minutes. But even he knew that magic was always give-and-take, this type especially. He knew there was a price and he wouldn't have done what he did if he wasn't certain he could pay. Sehun knew what he was doing here.<br/>
"My friend said that Chen requires magic to feed off and-"</p>
<p>Loey liked to prove him wrong, over and over, as it seemed, cutting him off immediately: "And I'm not Chen, am I? What tells you I'm like him?"</p>
<p>Sehun frowned, looking at his book and back at Loey. Then he asked, very slowly: "But... you <em>are</em> a demon?"</p>
<p>Loey nodded, smiling down at Sehun again. It made the human feel small in an intimidating, uncomfortable way.<br/>
Like he was prey. </p>
<p>He realized he <em>was</em>, and hastily stood up. Loey was still taller, but no longer seemed so gigantic.<br/>
"Then... What is your price?"</p>
<p>"You," stated the demon easily, his smooth voice oozing with confidence. </p>
<p>Sehun felt like he was burning up under the demon's gaze. He was afraid to ask his next question, but he had to.<br/>
"Me, how?"</p>
<p>"I want to be inside you."</p>
<p>The human blanched, fear gripping him by the neck.<br/>
"I'm not. No," he started, voice wavering, "Possession is something even I'm not dumb enough to agree to!"<br/>
His outburst made the demon laugh, loud and open and booming and utterly <em>terrifying</em>. Sehun wanted to run but he had nowhere to go.<br/>
Had he messed up?<br/>
Had he already agreed to possession after all by simply summoning the demon, by letting it out?</p>
<p>"Now, little Sehun," cooed Loey, voice almost soft but that dangerous glint still burning in his eyes, "Why would I need to possess you when I have a perfectly fine, human-looking body myself?"</p>
<p>The demon approached, kicking over a candle in the process, the fire extinguished immediately with a blink- Sehun could only dream about being able to do something like this, even if it was so simple. It reminded him why this was happening, as scary as it was. He had a goal. His stomach didn't agree with him, and neither did his heart. He couldn't do this.</p>
<p>Loey was so close, Sehun could smell spice on him, something like fire, could feel the demon's raw power buzzing around them. The human felt the wall against his back, having backed up as far as he could, and Sehun bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut and waited.<br/>
If the demon was going to rip his heart out and eat it, Sehun would rather not see it. </p>
<p>Fingers under his chin made him flinch, but they were gentle, tilting his face upwards until he would probably be looking into Loey's eyes were his own not still closed, as tight as possible. </p>
<p>"I'm not someone that thrives off fear, Sehun. Or pain. Not unless it is wished for, anyways."</p>
<p>Now, what was that supposed to mean? </p>
<p>"I can see a certain part of your mind, read it like an open book, and I do think you'd be able to pay me, repeatedly."</p>
<p>A thumb worked Sehun's bottom lip away from his teeth, pressing down on where he had bitten himself.<br/>
This felt oddly... suggestive. </p>
<p>"What- what does that mean?"</p>
<p>"That means," started the demon and stopped, chuckling to himself, "that you can most likely handle me, my dear size queen."</p>
<p>Sehun's eyes flew open, staring at the demon while his face flamed red. An odd noise escaped his mouth, sounding like a dying whale and the demon just laughed again, satisfied with his teasing. </p>
<p>"So you meant <em>that</em> kind of... inside me... uhm," squeaked Sehun, stubbornly staring at Loey's collarbones and not at his face.<br/>
This sure had taken a turn.<br/>
He'd expected to meet with a demon that would demand to feed on his magic, entering a somewhat symbiotic relationship. The better the demon taught him, the more he could feast on him.<br/>
This was... very different. But not... too foreign, actually. </p>
<p>Of course Sehun had ventured into the less vanilla areas of porn before. And he <em>had</em> seen an amateur recording of, well, demon porn. Just once. They were rare and kind of hard to find. (Not that Sehun had searched for it...)<br/>
Like Loey had said, the people that summoned him were rare and mostly regulars, probably treating him like a booty call instead of a partner like Sehun had asked of him. </p>
<p>Truthfully though, Sehun could not say that he had disliked that one video he saw. He was convinced that what he had seen had been a mere glimpse of what a demon whose price was, well, <em>that</em> could truly do. The possibilities must be endless.<br/>
Sehun swallowed. His fear was slowly turning into something else now that his brain was fixed on the fact that he was basically being pressed into a wall by a sex demon- or whatever the proper term for that was.<br/>
"You're not gonna, like, fuck me to death, right?"<br/>
He shyly met the demon's eyes. They didn't look as intimidating and scary as before. Now that Sehun knew that the demon was out for some kinky fun with him, the fire in his eyes suddenly seemed very different than before.<br/>
"That would definitely be a great way to go but also really counterproductive for me." </p>
<p>"It's intense but not deadly, no. I'm not sucking away your energy or life force. That's a different type of demon. Of course I <em>could</em> fuck you to death but so could another human if ambitious enough." </p>
<p>Pulling a face, Sehun thought hard about those words, about all the new information he'd just received. It was an unexpected change of plans for sure. But maybe Baekyhun had been right, this was certainly not the worst outcome of whichever mistake Sehun had made earlier. </p>
<p>"Okay," he said, voice sounding sure for the first time since the demon had appeared in his room. </p>
<p>"Okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay," he repeated, "I'll be able to pay your prize. We can do like, a test run, right? Baek-"<br/>
He bit his tongue and hurried to correct himself when Loey's eyebrows arched high.<br/>
"My <em>friend</em> told me that he did that with Chen. Tried out if he could handle being fed on before starting a long term thing. Arrangement. Whatever."</p>
<p>Loey laughed, a strange expression on his face.<br/>
"I should have known that Baekyhun would set you up to this. He summoned me on accident, too, you know. Couldn't handle me long term though, switched to Chen. They're a double menace I tell you, I should have never helped him to initiate contact, I sealed my own doom with that."</p>
<p>"Oh. You know his actual name, too."<br/>
Sehun wondered if Baekyhun had been just as dumb as him and blurted it out when asked. Probably. </p>
<p>Loey just hummed in confirmation.<br/>
"Yes, by the way, there's no need for a proper contract right away. But just so you know, I'm a very strict teacher. When I said Baek couldn't handle me long-term I didn't just mean the way we fucked." </p>
<p>Sehun nodded, running the whole thing through his head once more.<br/>
"I wanna try. Teaching and- and the other thing." </p>
<p>"Cute," mused the demon, "Your head is so filthy but you can't even say it out loud?"</p>
<p>"It's embarrassing, okay,” whined Sehun immediately, reaching out to kick Loey's shin out of a reflex. There wasn't any real force and it couldn't have hurt the demon more than a harsh gust of wind would have but Sehun had still done it, had laid hand on a <em>demon</em>, a being powerful enough to rip him apart with nothing more than a yawn.<br/>
"I- I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry- that," he stammered once his brain caught up with his body, trying to salvage the situation. If Baekyhun knew Loey the demon was probably not too bad, but the human had no idea about the other's temper. </p>
<p>His babbling was stopped by a palm pressing over his mouth, and Sehun noted in his panic that it was a very nice, very large hand. Getting mildly turned on when he was probably about to die sure was weird, yet here he was, his dick getting vaguely interested in his impending doom. </p>
<p>"Oh?"<br/>
Made the demon and arched an eyebrow in question.<br/>
"You like that, too? I think we're gonna have a lot of fun."</p>
<p>His body was shaking, Sehun wasn't sure why exactly, couldn't say if it was fear or something completely else, or everything combined. The demon pressed himself further into Sehun's space and shushed him, removing his hand and laying his hand against the back of Sehun's neck instead.<br/>
"Shhh," Loey cooed, "Calm yourself down, Sehun, we have more than enough time."</p>
<p>Sehun could only nod, letting his head fall back against the wall and trying to relax. He hadn't noticed just how tensed up he'd gotten but couldn't really be blamed since there was a demon crowded up against him. His own survival instinct was probably just kicking in.<br/>
"Good boy," purred said demon, the thumb of his hand slowly stroking against Sehun's nape, making him shiver. He almost closed his eyes because it felt so nice. This had to be some weird sex demon charm, right? Sehun was needy but not <em>that</em> needy, no normal human would affect him this much.</p>
<p>"State your terms," gently instructed Loey, coaxing Sehun out of his own head. </p>
<p>"I-"<br/>
The human had to swallow to get his voice working again.<br/>
"I want you to-"<br/>
A long, long leg slotted itself between Sehun's, pressing right up against him in a way that made his brain short-circuit. For a second he was afraid he would drop to the floor any second and knee himself in the dick.<br/>
"Can you not- be like that for a second I can't think or, or speak."</p>
<p>Loey laughed again.<br/>
"I'm not even doing anything, there's no need to. You're getting like that all on your own." </p>
<p>Sehun glared, and the demon took the hint and put a little distance between them. </p>
<p>"Thank you. I want you to teach me one spell. What's your price for that?"</p>
<p>"One spell, and I get to take you apart completely once," the demon had the audacity to wink at Sehun, "I have just the spell in mind already..."</p>
<p>"Okay," Sehun nodded, and was reminded that he needed to be specific with his terms, "and, and you will not hurt me. No, I don't know, long term internal damage or mutilation or something like that. I'm fine if you bite me or slap me as long as it's not my face but that's as extreme as I go. No blood either!"</p>
<p>"Smart," praised the demon. Sehun felt heat rush into his cheeks again but this time it wasn't because he was flustered or embarrassed.<br/>
"I agree. You'll be able to say no and stop if you get uncomfortable or if I do something you do not like - although I assure you that will not be happening. I have a direct line to the part of your mind that tells me just what you like.  The spell I'm about to teach you will temporarily alter your body so you can take everything I want to give to you, so no worries about injuries. Do we have a deal?"</p>
<p>It seemed like a good deal. Maybe too good to be true. But Baekhyun had survived the demon just fine and Loey seemed very nice, even going as far as putting up conditions that were for Sehun's advantage.  And if Sehun could tap out anytime, what could go wrong?<br/>
Then again, that question was probably not the thought he should have when he was about to complete a contract with a demon.<br/>
He nodded anyway.<br/>
The part of his brain that was wired on the part where he was about to have mind-blowing sex with a demon was doing a great job of overriding any logic. </p>
<p>"Then let's seal it with a kiss, Sehun."</p>
<p>He couldn't keep the snicker from escaping him.<br/>
"That's cheesy." </p>
<p>"Where do you think the whole <em>you may now kiss the bride</em> tradition comes from? Now come closer, I can't wait to devour you properly."</p>
<p>And as terrifying as those words should have been, Sehun went willingly, taking the few short steps he needed to stand chest to chest with the demon. He was basically walking into the open arms of a devil, but it was hard to care for that when it felt so <em>right</em> to grab the demon by the collar, bury one hand in the white hair and smash their lips together. </p>
<p>Loey pulled him closer, one hand lying flat on Sehun's lower back, pulling him towards the demon until the warmth he could feel radiating off of Loey felt like it was scorching him.<br/>
He groaned, and the demon quickly used the opportunity to add tongue to the kiss. It was heated and wet and Loey kissed like a man dying and Sehun <em>loved</em> it. Loved the intensity and how messy it was and loved it especially when he felt the demon's tongue change shape against his own. </p>
<p>Because suddenly it was longer and more dextrous and turning his brain into mush. Sehun pulled back, just because he needed to see what Loey's tongue looked like because it felt like it was <em>everywhere</em> in his mouth at once.<br/>
His eyes were unfocused, and Sehun's body reminded him that he generally needed to breath, forced him to take a few big gulps of air and he watched, eyes fluttering, how Loey licked his lips with a grin as if to cherish the way Sehun tasted.<br/>
His tongue was forked and slim and long enough to go past the demon's chin. Sehun felt like he was about to pass out. </p>
<p>He wanted that tongue back in his mouth, on his cock, in his ass- just everywhere.<br/>
Loey looked at him as if he could read his thoughts. He probably could. </p>
<p>"Fuck, come back here," groaned Sehun, impatiently pulling the demon forward again even if he was still out of breath. Loey chuckled against his lips but obliged, opening his mouth and letting Sehun explore it with his tongue.<br/>
He almost cut himself on the demon's unnaturally sharp canines but couldn't care enough to go slow. He wanted, and he would get.<br/>
Keening when the demon's tongue wrapped about his own, Sehun leaned his body against the demon's. Loey was strong enough to easily hold him up, and Sehun loved that too, the prospect of being manhandled and thrown around like a toy or doll. Being used.</p>
<p>And then the tongue went down his throat, deeper than Sehun would have imagined it, or anything, to go, and he was thankful for his lack of a gag reflex. The demon made a sound, surprised but satisfied, and pulled back. Something like this shouldn't have been sexy but Sehun could feel himself twitching in his pants, his cock getting harder by the seconds.<br/>
A string of spit was still connecting their mouths and it only made Sehun drool more. He was putty in this demon's hands and he did not mind a single bit. </p>
<p>"You're so good," praised the demon, fingers coming up to stroke over Sehun's brow bone, "You're ready to learn that spell now?"</p>
<p>"I think my legs don't work right now," is what Sehun answered because he truly felt like he would topple over if the demon moved away from him, "Are you sure you're not about to fuck me to death? I think you could do that with just your mouth." </p>
<p>The demon hummed before a playful smirk appeared on his face and he nonchalantly spoke: "And I was going to put my mouth on your cock while you learned the spell... If you don't want me to..."<br/>
He trailed off during the end, playing coy on purpose and Sehun knew it. But he still whined, pawing at the demon's chest and mumbling out a "please" with a pout. </p>
<p>Sehun was sure he wouldn't be able to focus with the demon's mouth anywhere near him or on him but he <em>wanted</em>. </p>
<p>"So polite," cooed the demon, and in the next second Sehun found himself being spun around and placed on the edge of his bed. He almost slipped and fell due to the sudden motion but the demon had grabbed him by the hips and held him steady, hungry eyes fixed on Sehun, "I imagined you'd be a brat with the way you kicked me earlier." </p>
<p>"Maybe next time," Sehun laughed, "I can only play nice for so long."<br/>
He spread his legs when Loey got down on his knees right in front of the human, inviting the demon in. His pants stretched obscenely around the bulge in his crotch that way, and Sehun would have been embarrassed to be this hard already if Loey hadn't licked his lips at the sight.</p>
<p>"Next time, huh?" teased the demon with a devilish smile and with a snap of his finger a piece of paper appeared between them. He offered it to Sehun who didn't have the opportunity to throw a good glance at it because the demon was impatient and tearing at his pants to get them off. Probably could have used magic for that as well, but Sehun let him struggle, watching with glee and enjoying how desired it made him feel.<br/>
"I'm not fucking you before you manage that spell, and I won't let you come in my mouth tonight. Hurrying is in your own best interest."</p>
<p>Right, spellwork.<br/>
Easy to forget when there was a gorgeous, inhuman man eagerly stripping you.<br/>
"What if I do it wrong? I did the summoning wrong- if it's altering my body it could be... bad- oh"<br/>
Loey was pressing his lips against the inside of Sehun's left thigh, right where his underwear ended, and when his right thigh was gripped by the demon's big, strong hand Sehun shivered. </p>
<p>"I can feed on magic, like Chen, it just doesn't do anything for me. I'll be able to tell if you do it right or not, you won't get hurt so do not be afraid." </p>
<p>"Okay," Sehun nodded, "I trust you."</p>
<p>The lips on his thigh turned up in a smile. </p>
<p>It was more than hard to concentrate on studying a spell when there was someone mouthing against your crotch, Sehun noted. Hard in more ways than one. Suddenly he could imagine what Loey had meant when he'd said Baekhyun couldn't handle his teaching. If it was always like that Sehun was unsure if anyone could.<br/>
But he wanted to learn, he was eager to master magic and he was even more eager to get fucked. If the demon needed him to perform a spell that would allow his body to stretch beyond the limit of a human body he could only imagine what Loey was going to do with him, ranging from gigantic demon cock to multiple cocks or an insane amount of sex toys or maybe even his fist or-</p>
<p>"Sehun..." chastised the demon from below, smirk on his face.<br/>
"I can see where your mind is going right now and it's not on the spell."</p>
<p>"Sorry," squeaked Sehun and looked back to the paper, glaring at it like it was his worst enemy.<br/>
"I need blood?"</p>
<p>Humming in confirmation, the demon finally removed Sehun's underwear, hand immediately going right for his cock when it bobbed against Sehun's stomach, precum already drooling from the tip.<br/>
"The spell needs to know whose body to latch onto. Just a drop will be enough, less than a paper cut."<br/>
That made sense. The demon was a good teacher, even like that. Sehun's mind was spinning with the warm hand on his skin but Loey acted like it was nothing, head focused on explaining.<br/>
"Oh, you get so wet so quickly, I love it."<br/>
Or, maybe not. Maybe the demon could just multitask really well. </p>
<p>"I don't want to go to my kitchen for a knife though," grumbled Sehun mostly to himself because he very much liked the position he was in right now, demon on his knees in front of him included. </p>
<p>"Just poke your finger on one of my teeth," mused Loey and when Sehun looked down at the demon in confusion because his canines had been sharp but not <em>that</em> sharp, he watched with big eyes how the demon's toothy smile changed, turning from charming into nightmare material when his teeth went from toothpaste ad to razor-sharp in a blink, seemingly multiplying as well.<br/>
Sehun was weirdly turned on by the sight, even if he wanted those teeth nowhere near his dick. </p>
<p>"That's... Hmm," he said dumbly, a little shellshock, hand reaching out on his own and pushing down on Loey's bottom lip until the demon opened his jaw slightly, far enough for Sehun to stick his finger in a bit. It didn't hurt at all but adrenalin was still rushing through his veins. </p>
<p>"Go on," urged the demon once Sehun's finger was safe from being chomped off again, "You can do it, do the spell. I'll reward you if you get it first try."</p>
<p>With a shaky nod, Sehun grabbed the paper and let a drop of his blood fall onto the parchment. He could feel the pull of magic again and hastily recited what was written on the page. It wasn't as refined as the summoning spell had lain on his tongue, but then again that one went wrong so maybe he had studied too much for that one.<br/>
Sehun stuttered when his cock was suddenly enveloped by the tight heat of the demon's mouth, long tongue wrapping around him like a snake. He was glad it was just that and not a moan because that felt heavenly. </p>
<p>"Again, you almost had it," said Loey then, when Sehun had finished reciting and nothing seemed to happen. The demon went back to sucking his cock again, taking Sehun all the way down his throat with ease, which was something the human found impressive even for a demon.<br/>
"Hurry up, I want to stuff you full until you're fucked too stupid to beg for more."</p>
<p>Sehun wondered what the reward would have felt like if <em>this</em> was not it.<br/>
So he tried again. Drop of blood, reciting, trying to not get distracted by the demon sucking the soul out of him through his cock.</p>
<p>This time it felt like something was pulling him up by the navel, and for a second he was panicking that he had done wrong again and that Loey was too distracted sucking him off to notice, that he would make eye contact with his intestines any second because they'd burst out of his skin like his body was a pinata. In his panic, Sehun grabbed the demon by the hair hard, maybe too hard. Loey just tugged his hand away and held it. The discomfort turned into sharp pain shockingly fast, and Sehun whimpered, breath caught in his throat.<br/>
But then it settled, and Sehun didn't really feel that different compared to before. </p>
<p>"Good," said Loey, removing himself from Sehun's cock with a vulgar slurp, long tongue hanging out of his mouth.<br/>
"Turn around I want to eat you out." </p>
<p>Sehun hit his knee on the corner of his bed with how fast he was scrambling to obey, getting onto all fours on the mattress. He didn't care. He was hard and leaking and the image of that tongue on and in his ass was too good to pass on. </p>
<p>"So eager," laughed the demon and Sehun felt the mattress dip behind him. He was almost vibrating with how eager he was.<br/>
"And so pretty." </p>
<p>He preened, back arching at the compliment to show Loey just how pretty he really was.<br/>
Big hands grabbed his ass, thumbs digging into his flesh and pulling his cheeks apart. Sehun could feel the demon's warm breath on his rim, his face already so close and the human had trouble holding himself back so he wouldn't push his ass back in impatience. He wanted to be good, to get rewarded. He wasn't short of begging, not right now when it felt like there was a fire in his veins and he would burn alive if Loey didn't give him release. </p>
<p>"Please," he started, whining when Loey just chuckled from behind him. Sehun turned his head but couldn't get a good glimpse at the demon.<br/>
"Please, Loey, please, please, <em>please</em>", he chanted, desperate. </p>
<p>"Say it," purred the demon. </p>
<p>"Eat me out, Loey, put your mouth on me, your tongue. Wanna feel it stretching me, make me wet, please, want it deep inside me, it's gonna feel so good, wanna cum on your tongue- <em>Oh</em>."</p>
<p>Loey's tongue was long enough to easily lick a stripe from the tip of his cock, down his balls and perineum until it got caught on his hole, wet and so fucking good.<br/>
Sehun let out a high pitched moan, his arms almost giving in when Loey properly buried himself between Sehun's cheeks, diving in to properly wet his hole. The demon was all skill and confidence, he knew exactly how to move his tongue to make Sehun fall apart under him, make him feel things he'd never felt before. </p>
<p>It felt like seconds and also like hours, the demon just licking away on Sehun's rim until it was raw and red and sensitive, and Sehun ready to scream with how hard he was, yet unable to come. He felt a little bit like sobbing. Only then did Loey breach him, tongue slowly moving past the muscle and stretching him oh so deliciously. It went deeper than Sehun would have imagined, deeper than any tongue before, and with how flexible it was compared to a cock or toy it felt like it was going so much deeper too, even if it most likely wasn't. </p>
<p>His body couldn't decide whether to press back or wiggle away, but Sehun knew what he wanted and desperately pressed his ass against the demon's face as well as he could when he was still being held in place by two strong hands. Loey made a noise, a deep sound, almost a growl. It sounded like a warning and Sehun froze, obediently.<br/>
Spit was dripping down from his rim, and it was so messy but Sehun loved it, loved being used like that and loved drowning in pleasure. His cock was hard and leaking but the demon paid it no mind, just eating him out with fervour, sucking and slurping on his rim and stretching him so deep and so well while Sehun gasped and gasped and tried to breathe through the intensity. </p>
<p>Sehun was trembling when the tongue moved backwards, pulling out of him.<br/>
"More?" came the question from the demon and Sehun just groaned a confirmation, his hole feeling so <em>empty</em> now. </p>
<p>Loey's hands were big and his fingers were long and <em>thick</em>. Sehun arched when two entered him right away, well-lubricated so it wasn't too raw but the stretch was there and it stole Sehun's breath away.<br/>
He felt so full but he still wanted more, so much more. Sehun wanted to go to his limits and then past them because he knew that today he <em>could</em>. He wanted to take everything the demon could give him. </p>
<p>"Can you come untouched, Sehun?"</p>
<p>He almost laughed. Usually, no he couldn't. Most of his partners hadn't managed to make him come untouched and he couldn't do it when he touched himself or used his toys.<br/>
But if the demon did it? Did <em>anything</em> to him?<br/>
Sehun was certain he could do anything.<br/>
"Normally not but- You can m-make me. I'm s-sure," he moaned, voice breaking when the demon used his two fingers to pull at his rim, spreading him wide just to plunge that sinful tongue back into him.<br/>
"Like this?"<br/>
It was so hard to talk when all Sehun could focus on was <em>Loey, Loey Loey</em>.<br/>
"You w-want to make me cum like this?"</p>
<p>The demon pulled back, fingers properly replacing the tongue again. Sehun felt a kiss on his asscheek, then a bite, then a kiss.<br/>
"Yes," growled the demon, "Do you think you can handle the rest if I make you cum like this? I haven't even started yet."</p>
<p>"I-"<br/>
Sehun tried to think about it, lip caught between his teeth. Thinking was so hard with fingers up his ass, though.<br/>
"M-maybe not," he had to admit, "But I'm so hard, please touch me... just a little."</p>
<p>"To take the edge off? Alright, you deserve it."</p>
<p>When a big, hot hand wrapped around his cock, thumb rolling over the head, Sehun's legs wobbled and almost gave out. He only stayed on all fours because he couldn't do a split, and if Loey hadn't reached around his waist to grab his cock he would have toppled over to one side for sure.</p>
<p>"Still so wet for me... It's almost a waste I can't put my mouth on you the whole time," said Loey and sighed, his hand slowing down until the slide was almost torture for Sehun.<br/>
"Feels good?"</p>
<p>"So good. More, please. I'm going insane," babbled Sehun, moaning in between his words when Loey twisted his hand just <em>right</em>. </p>
<p>The demon hummed, shuffling on the bed behind Sehun.<br/>
"I can tell," he said, hint of a smirk in his voice, "Want me to stretch you well?"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>“Alright… Hm, don’t need that on you, pretty,” laughed Loey and in the next moment, Sehun’s shirt was being ripped off his body.<br/>
He shivered at the sheer force that was used, as well as the cold that suddenly hit his newly exposed skin. The demon was so warm compared to the air, like fire.<br/>
"Ready?"</p>
<p>Sehun nodded, not trusting his voice with how excited he felt. He shuffled a bit on the mattress so he felt steady with how he knelt, and then arched his back again in what he hoped looked like an invitation. </p>
<p>His cheeks were spread again, Sehun's hole fluttering, still red, wet and shiny with spit and when something pushed against his rim, he could not help but flinch away in surprise.<br/>
"That- that's not fingers," he concluded, "what-" </p>
<p>He blindly reached out with one hand behind him when the demon chuckled, and whatever was trying to breach Sehun did not waver, but he still felt something curl around his wrist and hand. From this angle, Sehun could only feel and not see. Whatever it was felt smooth and not too foreign, warm, but the way it moved was foreign.<br/>
Trying to build a picture in his head, Sehun gasped when it hit him: "Do you- is that- tentacles?!"</p>
<p>"Something like that, yes," confirmed Loey, and made Sehun cry out by finally pushing in. The tentacle was barely bigger than the two fingers Sehun had inside him before, but it felt so different that it was overwhelming and exciting.<br/>
"Do you like them?"</p>
<p>All Sehun could do was moan, his ass was being filled so well, the tentacle pushing deeper and deeper ever so slowly. His hand closed on reflex, gripping the tentacle curled around his arm. It writhed against him before setting down. It almost felt like it was squeezing back.<br/>
"I'm- that's not hurting you- <em>ah</em> is it?"<br/>
He asked, barely able to make out the words when yet another tentacle wrapped around his entire waist to hold him steady. That one was thicker, and stronger.</p>
<p>"No, don't worry. They can't really hurt, not like this anyway," said the demon, humming shortly before lining up a second tentacle, this one dripping with some sort of lubricant, and pushing in efficiently. Sehun's upper body strength left him as he was being stretched so quickly. It didn't hurt at all, it was just so much at once.<br/>
His mouth hung open, no proper sound coming out anymore. He could barely remind himself to keep breathing. Another tentacle coiled around his chest, and shoulders, holding him up when his arms no longer did.<br/>
"That's it, relax for me, sweetheart. Gonna hold you up so you won't hurt your back. This is just the beginning... You have toys bigger than this I'm sure, hm?"</p>
<p>That was true, Sehun definitely did. This was by far not the biggest thing he'd ever taken, even if the tendrils went <em>deep</em>. Still, the feeling was breathtaking. He could feel the tentacles press against his walls and shift inside of him. Different than fingers ever did or could. It felt filthy, probably looked filthy too. Sehun felt intoxicated by the feeling. </p>
<p>"H-how many-"<br/>
His voice gave out again, a high keen escaping Sehun instead when two smaller tentacles reached his chest, flicking at both of his nipples. The demon must have known or expected how sensitive Sehun was, going by the amused, self-satisfied laugh he let out at the human's reaction. </p>
<p>"More than you can take, Sehun."<br/>
It sounded like a promise.<br/>
"It's good that you don't easily come untouched. Leaves me more fun to stuff you full. You feel amazing around me, so, so good. Just relax and open up for me."</p>
<p>And Sehun could only nod and take it all. </p>
<p>The tentacles pulled at his rim, gently opening him up wider and wider, until Sehun was sure he could easily take a third one. His hole must have been so wide open at this point that Loey could probably look inside.<br/>
He moaned when the demon spat on it, letting drool drip down into Sehun. He was already so wet, but it felt amazing still. </p>
<p>"More, please," begged Sehun, "Fuck me properly, need it. Need you, Loey."</p>
<p>The demon chided him, talking about patience, before stuffing him with two more- slightly smaller tentacles. They were still big, still went deep and Sehun felt so full. Another tentacle began to slide over his rim, stroking the sensitive ring of muscle, wetting his hole further. Sehun imagined that one going inside of him as well and moaned. He'd imagined that it would feel like he'd rip apart. He wanted it. </p>
<p>"Here I go, Hunnie," growled Loey then, voice a deep rumble that made Sehun shudder from head to toe, hairs on his body rising. </p>
<p>One of his nipples was flicked, and Sehun twitched and moaned. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he could feel the tentacles pulling out at once. Not completely, thankfully, but it felt like only the tip of them stayed inside of him. A whine escaped him, and if he hadn't been wrapped up like a Christmas present, he would have wiggled around to get every single tentacle back inside. </p>
<p>The next second Sehun gasped, his hole being flooded with whatever fluid some of the tentacles could produce. It gave a different kind of fullness, and it wasn't bad at all but Sehun could say that he definitely preferred fingers, cock or tentacles.<br/>
But that wasn't the point. Loey was just making sure that he was wet enough to guarantee an easy slide. </p>
<p>When they pushed back inside, all at once, Sehun felt the air being punched out of his lungs. Loey was rough, not painfully so, but Sehun was caught off guard when, with a wet squelch, they all pressed forward.<br/>
As quick as they stretched his walls, deep, deep inside, they pulled back out again. This time, Loey did not wait.<br/>
He punched back in, and back out, quickly and with precision. </p>
<p>Sehun shouted the first time one of the tentacles grazed his prostate on the way out, a rough but wet pressure that was gone before the human could realize what it even was.<br/>
Loey's pace was brutal, exactly what Sehun would have expected from a demon. He loved it, loved feeling so full and so thoroughly used. Each push and pull forced the slick lubricant out of Sehun's hole, dripping down his body and onto the bed sheet into a puddle. </p>
<p>"You can take more of me, can't you, Sehun?"</p>
<p>The tentacles around Sehun's torso pulled him up until his back hit Loey's front. The angle of the thrusts changed. Went deeper. Sehun shouted again, his fists clenching and unclenching. One of his hands was still holding onto a tentacle and Sehun had no plan to let go anytime soon. </p>
<p>"This isn't even that impressive of a stretch, now. Maybe a fist wide. You can take so much more," the demon was talking directly into Sehun's ear, and the next sentence came out like a threat, "I will make you."</p>
<p>"Yes!" Sehun moaned, mouth hanging open as his head fell back, leaning against the demon's shoulder.<br/>
"Yes, make me, make me, oh, <em>oh</em>, I'll take it all. Stuff me full until I break!"</p>
<p>A hand closed around Sehun's throat suddenly, making him jump and fight against his restraints for a second, until he became pliant again, only moved by the strong thrusts of the tentacles inside of him. The human waited, anticipating for Loey to press down, cut off his air. </p>
<p>Sehun would bet that the demon could feel how much he wanted to be choked until he was gasping. </p>
<p>But he didn't, just let his open hand rest on Sehun's bared throat. Sehun realized with his heart jumping that the demon could break every bone in his neck within a moment. Just like that. </p>
<p>"None of that," purred Loey in his ear, and before Sehun could wonder how the demon noticed that fear was trying to cloud his arousal, Sehun was breached once more, another tentacle pushing inside amidst the other ones. Or maybe it was two again.<br/>
Sehun had lost count.<br/>
This time it really felt like he was being ripped apart like his hole was being ruined. The fucking got even faster, no time for him to adjust at all. His mouth opened in a scream that never came out, instead, a tentacle shoved itself past Sehun's lips, slithering over his tongue and sliding down his throat. It was so big that Sehun knew his jaw would ache later, too big for him to close his mouth properly, he could feel the corners of his lips being stretched to the extreme. </p>
<p>And then, once the tentacle was deep enough in his throat, began Loey to move his hand.<br/>
"I can feel myself inside of you," said the demon with a murmur, one finger slowly stroking along Sehun's throat, "Right here, I can see it too."<br/>
At one particular spot, Loey pressed down, and Sehun swore he felt the outline of the tentacle and how it stretched his throat. He wished he had a mirror to look into. The demon laughed behind him, undoubtedly picking up on the thought.<br/>
Maybe next time, Sehun thought, and gasped when, in the next second, the demon's hand was pressing off his air. </p>
<p>"I can see myself filling up your throat, just wait until there's enough of me in your ass to stretch your stomach too. I'll make sure you look knocked up. Would you like that?"<br/>
Loey was hissing into his ear, and Sehun loved the idea yet could barely focus on it when there were black spots appearing in his vision. The hand around his throat pressed just the tiniest bit harder, dangerous strength in the movement, and then let go.</p>
<p>Sehun took such a deep breath through his nose that he almost coughed, his muscles loosening from where they'd locked up and he gasped and writhed when the thick appendage in his mouth pulled out as well, leaving a trail of spit and slick behind that covered his chin and lips. </p>
<p>"Good," praised Loey while Sehun tried to get enough oxygen back. It was hard when so many tentacles were still plowing into him like there was no tomorrow, but soon he no longer felt lightheaded.<br/>
"Just once was enough for now, hm?"</p>
<p>He could only nod. That was too intense if there was even more to come. </p>
<p>"L-Loey," he whimpered when a tentacle jabbed at his prostate suddenly, making him see stars and sending shivers through his legs until he trembled. </p>
<p>"Yes, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>Smacking his lips, Sehun found it hard to talk, so instead, he squeezed the tentacle that was wrapped around his wrist and palm like a weird attempt at hand-holding.<br/>
The demon showed small mercy, slowing down his thrusts until the human could form coherent words with only a little bit of difficulty. </p>
<p>"Wanna see you," mumbled Sehun then, feeling oddly embarrassed once he'd said it out loud. It felt almost humiliating to ask a demon for some closeness but he needed it. He could only see the headboard of his bed and the blank wall behind it. What Sehun needed was to see the person that was doing this to him, the person that had choked him and shoved a tentacle down his throat and stretched his ass beyond its limits. </p>
<p>"Want to lie on your back?"</p>
<p>He nodded quickly, head spinning a little at the motion. </p>
<p>And then Loey slowly lowered Sehun bed onto the bed, almost gentle if not for the constant push and pull at his rim. But then they all slowly pulled out. Sehun whined, loudly, when he could feel the demon's unnatural warmth leave his body, and then again when he could clearly feel that his hole was refusing to close completely, gaping wide open.<br/>
"So pretty, my little slut, I want to put twice as much inside of you, maybe even more if you're not delirious by then."<br/>
Sehun just groaned, his limbs like jelly.<br/>
The demon had no issue with positioning Sehun's limbs the way he wanted them to be, and once satisfied he twisted the human around until his back hit the mattress and his head the pillows. There was a hand covering his eyes now, and Sehun pouted and wondered why. </p>
<p>More tentacles, all a different width, touched Sehun's skin, arranged him in whichever way the demon desired him to be. One of them wrapped around his thigh and knee like a snake and lifted until his ankle hit the demon's shoulder. Sehun hummed, satisfied with feeling this stretched, this exposed.<br/>
Two thick tentacles lifted him up by the hip and Sehun couldn't tell if a hand or tentacle shoved a pillow under his back, but he wasn't complaining either way. </p>
<p>"Don't get scared by how I look now, Sehun," purred Loey then, and suddenly the hand on his face made sense. Sehun just nodded, and the demon pressed himself against Sehun's mouth, wet and open and the hint of a smile on his lips.<br/>
Burying a hand in the demon's locks, Sehun slightly tugged, again and again until Loey groaned into his mouth. Sehun arched up at the sound, cherishing it. </p>
<p>He sighed against the demon's lips when he was starting to run out of breath, and Loey took the hint and pulled back. </p>
<p>Sehun was ready to look into the face of his worst nightmares, to see teeth and gore and horror. But Loey wasn't all that scary looking. Something about the demon looked off. Inhuman. Just a little bit and in a way that was unsettling on a first glance. But the more Sehun looked, the more beautiful he found him. His eyes were a light colour, rimmed red and contrasting with skin that seemed almost unnaturally pale. It just made the demon look like a piece of art, like a statue come to life. His teeth were sharper again, Sehun could see that when the unnaturally long tongue slowly wet Loey's lips. It should have been terrifying but it wasn't.<br/>
And now, Sehun could see where the tentacles came from. Loey's skin was discoloured in places, an ashy black crawling over his skin in spots, and the equally dark appendages attached to it. There were some on his sides, and some near his crotch. Sehun had not noticed when the demon had taken off his shirt, or when he'd pushed down his pants dangerously low, but he loved looking. He wondered if the demon had a cock like this, or if it would all be tentacles instead. Loey had said there were more than Sehun could handle, so he could probably manipulate his body a lot. </p>
<p>As interesting as demon anatomy was, Sehun's thoughts were ripped away when more tentacles grabbed him, wrapping around his thighs and spreading him even wider. They looked amazing against his skin. Sehun threw his head back and groaned. </p>
<p>"Like what you see?"</p>
<p>Sehun wanted to laugh at the obvious question, but instead choked on his spit when he felt a stretch that was much, much bigger and much more sudden than anything Loey had done to him before.<br/>
He almost wanted to tap out completely or at least stop for a while.<br/>
A pathetic noise escaped him, and he felt like he was truly ripping apart now, panic gripping him tightly. Suddenly the slick on his rim felt like blood to him, and Sehun's eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to shut tight or stay open. He whined again, sounding distressed. The thrusts froze.</p>
<p>Hands were on his skin immediately, stroking along his sides, thumbs pressing down on his ribcage and reminding his body to breathe.<br/>
"Shhh, I'm sorry, sweetheart," purred the demon, swiftly moving to tower over Sehun's body. The tentacles adapted to the shift, staying immobile and frozen where they met Sehun's body. He couldn't feel a thing, and he was thankful for it.<br/>
"I got too eager for a second. You took me so well I thought you could do more."<br/>
An apologetic kiss pressed against Sehun's temple, then his cheek, lasting longer. It was warm, comforting. Sehun blinked and felt tears roll down his face. Fingers wiped them away. </p>
<p>"It's okay-"<br/>
Sehun felt like he was slurring a little, or maybe his voice was just wavering and breaking again.<br/>
"Wait it out- I can-"</p>
<p>"I know you can," reassured Loey, "I didn't hurt you like that, I would never, it's just too much, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Head feeling heavy, Sehun nodded. He noticed that he wasn't fully hard anymore. It still hurt, the stretch too much. His hole felt like it would tear with a single wrong move. He met the demon's eyes with hesitation, their faces were so close. Sehun couldn't decide if Loey's eyes were grey, light blue or had green in them. They seemed to change colour by the second. It was almost hypnotizing. Maybe it could be, if the demon wanted it to. Instead of coldness, Sehun saw warmth in them.<br/>
"You're doing so well, Hunnie," praised Loey, "Perfect little human. I'll make it up to you, gonna make you feel so good, promise." </p>
<p>"T-touch me," Sehun asked, begged, and the demon nodded quickly. Something wrapped around Sehun's cock immediately, and he whined in protest, "With your hand, please." </p>
<p>Loey cooed, peppering Sehun's face with kisses. "So polite even when you're like this."</p>
<p>The hand was familiar and warm, palm engulfing Sehun's cock softly but with purpose, gentle strokes slowly bringing him back. Sehun closed his eyes, trying to focus on the wet slide of Loey's hand against him. </p>
<p>"Still hurts?"</p>
<p>"Little bit. It's getting better."</p>
<p>Humming, the demon buried his face against Sehun's neck, slowly nibbling the soft skin until the human was sure there'd be a mark. It was getting easier to just focus on the feel of warm lips against his skin and an even warmer hand around his cock. The pain his ass slowly ebbing down until it was only an uncomfortable ache. </p>
<p>"Try- try just a little bit," encouraged Sehun after a few more minutes, and the demon complied. One of the appendages inside of him moved deeper, pressed against Sehun's walls until it found his prostate again. Sehun jerked and whined, thrashing on the bed for a second at the sudden spike of pleasure that, in combination with the steady stroking of his cock, was too much. </p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry," mumbled the demon, and in the next second Sehun felt his insides being flooded with the strange lubricant again. It was almost soothing this time, he welcomed it.</p>
<p>"Go slow," urged Sehun and so the demon did. Loey kept one tentacle constantly on his prostate, a dull but constant wave of pleasure, and pulled maybe half of the tentacles inside him out, slowly, very slowly fucking him with them again while the rest stayed inside and stuffed him full.<br/>
It was nice, it didn't hurt and topped with the hand still jerking Sehun off, the human felt pleasure building up inside of him again. He spread his legs wider, relaxed again. Loey praised him, telling Sehun that he was taking everything so well, that he looked so pretty like this. </p>
<p>Soon, the thrusts were steady and comfortable. Loey wasn't going very hard, so even if the stretch was insane the movement was fluid and gentle. It reminded Sehun of the dull, constant buzzing of a vibrator, or the steady but slow rumble of a fucking machine that he had always wanted and could never afford.<br/>
The sensations shooting through his body were amazing, nothing he'd ever felt before, but they were also not <em>enough</em>. Earlier, he'd felt them so much more, so intensely, he wanted that again. Curiosity was grabbing him by the neck. </p>
<p>"Y-you can go deeper, can’t you?" </p>
<p>The demon seemed almost shocked that Sehun was asking for more extreme things again after their impromptu break just now. They stared, the human with a challenge in his eyes and the demon with a piercing gaze, probably roaming around inside Sehun's mind to make sure that everything was alright with that request. </p>
<p>Then, a smirk, and the next thrust was harder, pushing all of the tentacles forward. Sehun didn't see it coming since the demon's body was almost completely motionless while the tentacles did all the work, and he keened, breath escaping his throat while the force rocked him up the bed, almost knocking his head into the wooden frame of the bed. </p>
<p>He could feel them writhing inside of him, wriggling around, stroking his walls as they pushed forward; <em>deeper, deeper, deeper</em>. </p>
<p>Sehun closed his eyes and moaned, concentrating on the feeling. Magic was buzzing under his skin, right where he was breached further and further beyond the impossible, the spell was working well and the feeling was just otherworldly, Sehun would have never imagined magic to feel this good during sex. </p>
<p>"Look, beautiful," crowned the demon then, voice a soft but deep rumble. Loey sounded in awe, and Sehun hesitantly blinked his eyes open and looked. A gasp escaped him when he saw. </p>
<p>If concentrating on the feeling with closed eyes was intense, then <em>seeing</em> what the demon was doing to him felt even better. It was almost too much, to see and feel at the same time. </p>
<p>Sehun's skin was distorted, stomach bulging out and <em>moving</em> where the tentacles pushed against his insides. Loey was so deep inside of him, so <em>big</em> that Sehun could see it. He cursed between his teeth when, with a quiet groan, Loey squirted more liquid into him and Sehun's tummy bulged more. Pale skin stretched and pushed out. Sehun looked like he was being bred.</p>
<p>Leaning over him, chest to chest, Loey stole another kiss. Sehun almost felt too good to focus on the slide of their lips, but the demon chuckled against his mouth and mumbled: "Being bred looks very different from this, Sehunnie. Maybe I'll show you one day, breed you properly. You'd like that wouldn't you?" </p>
<p>Groaning out a confirmation, mouth slacking open, Sehun came. The world flashed white before his eyes, stars exploding behind his eyelids as his body convulsed, back arching while his cock splurted come all over his stomach and chest. One tentacle was still pressing against his prostate, and now with oversensitivity setting in it was almost painful, almost all Sehun could focus on. Sehun was pretty sure he went deaf for a few seconds, or minutes, blood rushing in his ears. </p>
<p>"Gorgeous, look at you, my little slut." </p>
<p>The demon's voice was like a faraway whisper against his ear, sounds slowly coming back along with Sehun's ragged breath. His muscles untensed and he slumped back onto the mattress, practically boneless. </p>
<p>"We're not done yet." </p>
<p>Sehun almost screamed when two tentacles wrapped around his spent, sensitive length, replacing the warm and gentle hand and stroking him without mercy. Another one began teasing his nipple, sending his brain into overdrive even quicker. When a hot mouth and a wet tongue found his other pec, Sehun arched up and made a garbled noise. He almost wanted to grab the demon by his hair and push him away, but then the tentacles inside of him shifted and suddenly the oversensitivity pain ebbed away and turned into pleasure instead. </p>
<p>Teeth grazed over his nipple, worryingly inhuman and sharp. Sehun's cock twitched weakly, more come dribbling out and onto his stomach.</p>
<p>"Gonna fuck you, and use you, and pump you full of come," growled Loey, eyes glinting up at Sehun with hunger in them. The human could only nod, completely at the demon's mercy, taking everything that would be given to him.</p>
<p>In the next second, his body was being lifted up, appendages wrapping around him like a python and holding him steady while the tentacles inside him picked up a quick, hard pace. Sehun was being used as a toy, it was as if he was only there to serve the demon's pleasure, a useless cocksleeve. He loved it.</p>
<p>He was being ruined. </p>
<p>Loey's pace stuttered, the demon groaned and keened, eyebrows pulled together and eyes clenched shut. He pulled Sehun closer, impaling him even further and Sehun cursed. He grabbed for the demon, his fingers digging into fiery warm skin right as the thrusts picked up in rhythm again, and in strength. </p>
<p>The pace seemed almost doubled now, not in speed but in force. Fucked out as he already was, it took Sehun a second to figure out why one thrust felt like two.<br/>
"Are you fuck- fucking yourself with the- the- oh my <em>fuck</em>"</p>
<p>"I am," confirmed Loey, voice a dark growl, almost feral. </p>
<p>"That's hot," moaned Sehun, trying to imagine how it would look like, the demon's hole stretched wide and wet around his very own tentacles. He wanted to see it so bad.<br/>
"Wanna watch you do that," he grunted, "some time." </p>
<p>Loey grinned at him, predatory and proud and slammed their mouths together in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss until Sehun felt lightheaded by the combined force of the demon filling him up so wide and deep, and the tongue in his mouth.</p>
<p>Every thrust was stealing his sanity, and soon Sehun's eyes rolled back into his head, mouth hanging open and little <em>ah- ah- ahs</em> escaping his throat with every time the tentacles fucked deep into him. He could feel the demon's body vibrate against his own, like a purr, and every now and then Loey would grab Sehun's face and steal his breath away with kisses, sucking on his tongue and making Sehun lose his mind. It was all way too overwhelming, and the human was sure that he was crying again, happy tears this time at least. He almost blacked out when he came again, so <em>so</em> intense, making a bigger mess on his body and being fucked right through it until he wanted to scream and writhe away. </p>
<p>Loey didn't stop, only picked up the speed, which Sehun didn't think would have been possible. A lot of impossible things were happening today. </p>
<p>"Come again, Sehun," it sounded like a command and Sehun made a noise to tell Loey that he <em>couldn't</em> not so soon, not again. But the demon wasn't having it, continuing to murmur in his ear and sending shivers down Sehun's entire body.<br/>
"Come with me, you can do it, one more, my sweet."</p>
<p>He weakly shook his head, a sob escaping him. Loey kissed it better, kissed him wet and sloppy until Sehun was moaning and panting into his mouth. The grip around his cock tightened, friction almost painful but so so good. Sehun was floating, maybe he was dying, too. If dying felt this good he wouldn't mind it. </p>
<p>"You can, you can, be good for me," cooed the demon, honey dripping into his ear and pushing Sehun's body beyond limits he could not conquer on his own. </p>
<p>Suddenly, another tentacle shoved in along the others. It was a huge one, thicker than most of Sehun's toys, maybe thicker than a fist, or maybe the human was just so sensitive and so out of it that it just felt massive. </p>
<p>This time Sehun did scream, high pitched and loud while his brain fizzled and drowned him in pleasure, mind-blowing and making his entire being shiver. Just like that he was close again, one foot already over the edge. </p>
<p>Loey was grunting deep against his ear, biting down onto Sehun's neck, hard but not too hard, and the demon came. His release flooded Sehun's inside, different from the lubricant from before. It felt scorchingly hot and Sehun blacked out, coming so hard that he would be scared he was having a heart attack if his brain had been working correctly. His toes curled, legs stretching out and spine arching while he lost control of everything. </p>
<p>It felt like he was trapped in cotton, or jelly, or both. He barely realized how he was coming hard enough to taste his own come on his tongue, how the pleasure wouldn't stop, until Sehun was just a mess of incoherent noises, pissing himself when Loey was still coming inside of him, filling him up so much that it pressed against his bladder too hard. He couldn't even be embarrassed about it, it felt too good, like yet another orgasm but better.<br/>
Stars danced in his vision, Sehun felt like he could see the entire universe behind his eyes, felt like a god and a dying man. If he hadn't known that Loey was a demon he would have almost called this a religious experience. He was floating and falling and swimming and drowning and burning up inside and was he even breathing? Was he even alive?<br/>
All Sehun knew was how good he felt, how full and how stretched and how happy. Safe. Comfortable and content. He never wanted this moment to end. </p>
<p>Something was coming out of his mouth but it definitely weren't words, he wasn't even sure what words were anymore. A voice seemed to whisper to him from inside his own head, a deep symphony that he vaguely recognized as Loey. He wondered why the demon didn't just speak to him but then vaguely noticed that he couldn't really hear anything.<br/>
"Rest, my sweet," it said, echoing inside his head as if it was an empty chamber. Maybe it was, Sehun wasn't sure if he still had a brain, maybe the demon had fucked it out of him, "You did so well, let me take care of you and rest."</p>
<p>Sehun didn't have a choice but to oblige, the intense, insane pleasure slowly, very slowly ebbing away and dragging him with it, into unconsciousness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking up was slow, and warm. Sehun's mind felt fuzzy beyond just being sleepy, but it was kind of nice. A little bit like being drunk or high. He was on his back, face pressed against his pillow. He was sure there was a wet spot of drool against his cheek. Smacking his lips a few times triggered a yawn so big that his jaw felt like it would pop.<br/>
His limbs weren’t working properly, sluggish and heavy. He wiggled his toes and curled his fingers, slowly, as if his body had had a deeper slumber than he did. It was a little weird. But not unwelcome.<br/>
Half a mind to snuggle back into his pillow and blanket, Sehun felt his skin prickle, as if that was just coming back to life too. Had he died? Was he a zombie now? Zombies were probably not that comfortable, he felt like he was floating on clouds. </p>
<p>"Is my sleeping beauty coming back to the world of the living?"</p>
<p>Sehun wanted to shoot up, turn around and figure out who the hell was next to him on the bed, laughing at his sleeping habits. But alas, his body wasn't really under his control, so he just twitched and then groaned when pain shot up in his lower back.<br/>
He tried to speak, but instead of "what?" he just made a muffled noise into his pillow that sounded a little bit like a surprised cat saying "mrow". </p>
<p>A warm, wet cloth slowly rubbed along his spine, and Sehun sighed, eyes fluttering closed. Grey, round eyes flashed up in his head, then a face, dark tentacles and big hands. Slowly, Sehun remembered, felt his face flush hot. His second attempt at speech was a failure too, he wanted to ask how long he'd been passed out for but just made more muffled whines. </p>
<p>"Shhhh," made Loey from behind him, "Just rest, Sehun."</p>
<p>He made another confused noise, though he wasn't sure what he was so confused about in the first place. His mind was all over the place, thinking was hard. Maybe he was confused why the demon was still there? The test-contract was only about sex, so did Loey want to go again? Sehun wasn't sure if he wanted that, he wasn't even sure if his ass was still attached to his body. </p>
<p>"Here, sweetheart, you cried a lot, you need to drink some water."</p>
<p>Long, slender fingers appeared in Sehun's field of vision, slightly turning his head and prying his lips apart, pushing a straw in his mouth. He weakly drank, the motion feeling weird from his position. Fingers were playing with his hair, making him sleepy. His eyes fluttered close again and Loey laughed at him, a soft, nice sound. </p>
<p>After the water was put away, the demon continued with whatever he'd been doing before, Sehun assumed that was cleaning him up. The washcloth felt nice against his skin, like it was taking away the soreness that was starting to settle in his muscles. Maybe the demon was using magic to do that, Sehun wasn't quite sure he would be able to tell, with how woozy he felt.<br/>
What he could tell though, was how much his legs ached. His thighs were next to be taken care of, and when Loey gently moved them apart Sehun hissed. It felt like he'd run a marathon or ten, but in high heels and skinny jeans two sizes too small. The demon made a pitying noise, almost apologetic, and began to massage Sehun's calves. </p>
<p>The demon had to be using magic, or he else was simply the world's best masseuse, because soon the pain faded, leaving behind a pleasant soreness that Sehun was used to from riding his own toys for hours and hours. Hands wandered up his leg, over his knee and then kneaded his thighs. Sehun groaned, mushing his face back against the pillow. Loey snickered, and kneaded harder. </p>
<p>"Don't flinch now, this might not feel the best."</p>
<p>Sehun wondered what Loey was talking about since everything had felt <em>so</em> good so far, and then he flinched when his asscheeks were spread apart. So, at least now he knew that his butt was still attached. It hurt like hell, sore and raw and he didn't even want to imagine how wrecked he must have looked. </p>
<p>"It's okay, relax," tried the demon, "I'm gonna make it better. I already cleaned you all out, just going to make sure you're not too sore."</p>
<p>Fingertips pressed into Sehun's very sore skin, and he could feel magic sizzling against him, but instead of being soothing, it just hurt more. He made a protesting noise, tried to wiggle away as if he was a slug or a snake, but Loey held him tighter and shushed him.<br/>
"Just a second, Sehun, it'll be better in a second."</p>
<p>Huffing, Sehun forced himself to settle back down and relax, whining into his pillow when it took much longer than <em>a second</em>. Finally, his butt stopped feeling like it was on fire, replaced with a heavy but not unbearable soreness.<br/>
"Loey," he mumbled then, tongue heavy in his mouth. </p>
<p>The demon hummed, Sehun felt a kiss on his tailbone, and then the demon gently turned the human's body around, maneuvering him until Sehun was lying on a comfortable, soft blanket and even softer pillows. He wasn't even sure he owned those.<br/>
"Hi," he said, voice quiet and throat scratchy. </p>
<p>"Hello," the demon answered, smiling down at Sehun from where he was kneeling on the mattress. He was still shirtless but there were no black spots on his skin anymore, no tentacles. He looked pretty human right now, just extraordinarily handsome.<br/>
"Feeling good?"</p>
<p>Sehun was feeling pretty good. He still felt a little bit high, a little giggly, and the blanket was very comfortable to lie on. To underline that point he wiggled around in it like a happy cat and nodded. </p>
<p>Loey actually snorted at him and his antics, one hand reaching out to stroke over his tummy. It tickled a little and Sehun just giggled more, trying to wiggle away. </p>
<p>"Can I have a kiss, baby?"</p>
<p>Convincing his body to stop wriggling and instead nod as enthusiastically as possible was a little difficult, but Sehun managed, smiling wide and dopey when the demon leaned over him and pressed their lips together sweetly. The fire Sehun had felt before whenever Loey had been close was gone, replaced with a comfortable, steady warmth. The press and slide of their lips was nothing but that, no rush or fight and Sehun tried to catch every bit of it until he was out of breath and Loey pulled back. </p>
<p>Details of the night, specifically the end, came back to Sehun. He flushed, red and pink filling his face, making his ears and cheeks hot. </p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>The demon tilted his head in question, looking too adorable for a creature so powerful. </p>
<p>Sehun could only mumble ashamed: "...pissed myself. Earlier"</p>
<p>"Yep," said Loey and smirked, looking exactly like the devil he was. </p>
<p>More puzzle pieces connected inside Sehun's head, and he stared at Loey in horror and blurted out: "Made you clean it all up and didn't help... so sorry"</p>
<p>Laughing again, Loey brushed a few stray hairs out of Sehun's eyes, fingertips lingering on his skin. It was oddly soft, for a demon, but it made the human feel extra safe and comfortable on top of the blankets and pillows and warmth. </p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I knew that would happen, it's alright. It was really hot when you lost control like that and pissed yourself, and I always take care of what I ruin. So don't feel bad, hm?"</p>
<p>"...okay. Thank you."</p>
<p>Another toothy smile, Sehun almost felt blinded and as if the sun was shining down on him. Fingers stroked along his jaw, down his neck and collarbone.<br/>
"You're welcome."</p>
<p>Eyes almost fluttering shut again, Sehun melted into the mattress at the touches. He was still really, really tired, exhausted even but forced himself to stay up. What if Loey would vanish now that he'd taken care of Sehun, and they never established the contact and the next time Sehun would try to summon something he'd accidentally get a murderous, organ-feasting demon?</p>
<p>So, he hurriedly pet the empty mattress space in front of him. Or well, he tried. It looked more like he was slapping it, or maybe clapping with one hand. The demon took the hint anyway, and laid down next to the human, facing him and laying one big hand on Sehun's hip, thumb slowly moving up and down.</p>
<p>"Wanna," Sehun whispered, feeling like he was swallowing his own tongue and had to pause. Full sentences were not in his favour. So he ended: "Contract." </p>
<p>Loey cooed at him, making a soft noise that Sehun would have found offending if he had been more awake.<br/>
"So eager," laughed the demon, "You're still half asleep and already thinking about the contract. We have time, Sehunnie, don't worry about that right now." </p>
<p>Pouting, Sehun tried to glare at the demon. Loey just laughed at him again, a little teasing, and then pinched the human's cheek. Now Sehun was offended, and he made a noise to underline that point, pouting harder. </p>
<p>"We do have time," said the demon, voice final, "You need to focus on resting and recovering right now. I healed what I could so you won't be in pain or bedridden but your mind is still exhausted. I'll find you again when you're back to normal, and <em>then</em> we can speak about the contract details."</p>
<p>"But..."<br/>
Sehun wasn't even sure what he was protesting for because what Loey had said seemed very logical and he really was exhausted and almost asleep again. Still, this was important to him. </p>
<p>"No but, sweetheart. Now go back to sleep, you'll feel better after. I might not be there when you wake up again but you should be fine to take care of yourself after a few more hours of rest, hm?"</p>
<p>Something inside of Sehun still wanted to obey and be good, so he nodded, eyes fluttering shut as if commanded. The hand on his hip slowly slid along his torso, warmth spreading where it touched Sehun and he sighed, getting sleepier by the second. The demon tucked him in, too, a soft blanket wrapping around him, just the perfect weight to be comforting and warm like an embrace. Sehun smacked his lips again, snuggling into his pillows and the mattress. If Loey had said that he'd find Sehun later, then he would, and they'd work on his contract together and Sehun would find a teacher to instruct him in magic and make sure he didn't blow himself up. For now, he could rest.</p>
<p>"Good boy," purred the demon's voice against his ear, a soft kiss pressed against the shell of Sehun's ear, then his cheekbone, his jaw, until Loey tilted Sehun's face to brush their lips together one last time - for now. </p>
<p>Sehun was out like a light before Loey had pulled away again and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/faeminnie">My Twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/faeminnie">My CuriosCat</a> if you wanna talk to me uwu ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>